


La Renaissance de Valyria

by Hyprion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyprion/pseuds/Hyprion
Summary: Alors que Ned Stark arrive à la Tour de Joie pour y retrouver Lyanna. Il découvre avec stupeur qu’il n’y a plus personne. Et tandis que Robert Baratheon monte sur le trône de fer après le massacre de la famille Targaryen, les survivants du sang de dragon et les loyalistes quitte Westeros pour fonder un nouvel empire par le feu et le sang. L’heure des dragons a sonné.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La naissance des héritiers. 

Westeros, Dorne, Tour de la Joie

Ned ainsi que Howland Reed descendirent de cheval imités par leurs cinq compagnons nordiens. En face d’eux se dressait la Tour de Joie. Enfin, Eddard allait retrouver sa sœur, la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener à la maison. Depuis son enlèvement par le prince Rhaegar, la seule obsession de Ned avait été de retrouvé sa petite sœur, envers et contre tout, quel qu’en soit le prix. C’était l’une des raisons qui l’avait poussé à se battre aux côtés de Robert après tout.  
Ned regarda les alentours, personne. Le nouveau suzerain du Nord plissa les yeux, méfiants. Rhaegar avait fait enlever Lyanna et il n’y avait pas un seul membre de la Garde Royal ou même un seul garde devant la Tour. Tout cela sentait le piège à plein nez. A moins que, non, Ned n’osait y penser.  
\- Allons-y, ordonna Ned. 

Ned se mit à courir suivit par ses compagnons, Howland Reed en tête. Courant dans les escaliers, remuant ciel et terre, passant au peigne fin la moindre pièce, les nordiens n’y trouvèrent pas âme qui vive.  
\- Nous arrivons trop tard, fit Reed. Il n’y a plus personne Ned.

Westeros, Peyredragon

A Peyredragon, Lyanna était allongée sur un lit, un mestre et trois sages-femmes l’assistant pour son accouchement. Trois mois plutôt, incapable de tenir en place, Lyanna avaient demandé à Arthur Dayne, Jonothor Darry et Oswell Whent de l’emmener à Peyredragon, le seul endroit encore sur pour les Targaryen. Lorsqu’elle avait appris la défaite de l’armée de Rhaegar et la mort de ce dernier à la bataille du Trident, Lyanna avait été détruite de l’intérieur, inconsolable. Seul le fait qu’elle portait l’enfant de son époux l’avait maintenu en vie. Car oui, quelques mois plutôt Lyanna et Rhaegar c’étaient mariés en secret et les seuls au courant avaient été Barristan Selmy, Arthur Dayne , la reine Rhaella et Elia Martell. Cette dernière ne pouvant plus avoir d’enfant sans en mourir avait accepté et même encouragé son époux à prendre une seconde épouse et avait confié ce secret à son oncle Lewyn Martell de la Garde Royal.  
\- Tenez bon ma chère enfant, fit la voix douce de Rhaella Targaryen en lui caressant les cheveux. L’enfant va naitre et nous pourrons partir avec tout ce qu’il nous reste.

Lyanna serra les dents sous la douleur provoquée par les contractions. Apprenant la défaite de son fils à la bataille du Trident, Rhaella Targaryen avait en secret envoyé plusieurs navires de Lucerys Velaryon récupérer en secret tout ce que l’amiral pouvait du trésor royal aidé en cela par Varys. Mais les Velaryon n’étaient pas les seuls alliés restants aux Targaryen, en effet les autres maisons d’ascendance valyrienne restaient fidèles à leurs suzerains de toujours. Pour cette raison les maisons Velaryon et Celtigar se réunirent à Peydragon avec leurs troupes et navires. La reine plus que quiconque savait que la guerre était terminée, les Targaryen et leurs fidèles avaient perdu, ils devaient fuir, fuir pour sauver leurs vies et pour peut-être un jour reprendre le trône de fer.  
Un nouveau cri attira l’attention d’Arthur Dayne et d’Oswell Whent qui gardaient la porte donnant accès à la princesse Lyanna. Tous deux connaissaient le résultat de la bataille du Trident. Barristan Selmy, Lewyn Martell et Jonothor Darry étaient en route pour les rejoindre ici à Peyredragon. Le prince Rhaegar avait en effet ordonné aux trois membres de la Garde Royale présent à ses côtés de fuir et de rejoindre Lyanna à Peyredragon en cas de défaite ou s’il venait à tomber au combat. Les deux évènements étaient survenus et les gardes royaux, la mort dans l’âme avaient obéis aux ordres du prince. C’est ainsi qu’ils étaient tous les trois en route pour Peyredragon, la demeure ancestrale des Targaryen.  
\- J’espère que c’est bientôt fini, fit Oswell. Entendre la princesse Lyanna hurler à la mort m’est insupportable.  
\- A moi aussi, lui répondit Arthur, inquiet pour son amie.

Durant les mois de grossesses de la jeune femme, Arthur était devenu son ami et son confident. Et lui qui l’avait vu forte et déterminée l’entendait hurler comme si elle allait mourir. Cela lui était insupportable. Il voulait rentrer et lui venir en aide mais n’étant pas mestre, il avait plus de chance de se faire jeter de la forteresse que de pouvoir entrer pour rester auprès d’elle. Puis soudain ce fut le calme. Les deux gardes royaux échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis la porte s’ouvrit pour faire place à l’une des sages-femmes.  
\- La princesse a donné naissance à deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille.  
\- Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? demanda Arthur dont la voix trahissait son anxiété.  
\- Oui, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et est pâle comme un linge. Cependant, sa vie n’est pas en danger. Il faut juste qu’elle se repose. Vous pourrez la voir demain.  
Arthur et Oswell poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. 

Le jour suivant  
Le lendemain matin, Arhur, Oswell, Gerold les trois membres présents de la Garde Royale ainsi que Monford Velaryon et Andrian Celtigar entrèrent dans la chambre de Lyanna qui radieuse regardait avec amour ses deux enfants.  
\- Princesse Lyanna, heureux de vous voir en bonne santé, fit Arthur Dayne.  
Lyanna lui sourit.  
\- Bonjour Arthur, bonjour Oswell, Gerold, Lord Andrian, Lord Monfort, répondit Lyanna.  
\- Comment vont notre petit prince et notre petite princesse ? demanda Oswell.  
\- Très bien.

Elle embrassa ses deux enfants sur le front et désigna son fils. Ce dernier avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux gris presque noirs, ressemblant trait pour trait à un Stark, Lyanna trouvait d’ailleurs qu’il ressemblait beaucoup à Ned.  
\- Je vous présente mon fils Jaehaerys Targaryen.  
Puis elle regarda sa fille. Elle avait les mêmes yeux indigo que Rhaegar et les cheveux or argenté si typique des valyriens.  
\- Et voici ma fille, Alaenys Targaryen. 

En prononçant le nom de ses enfants, tous purent voir les yeux de la princesse briller de bonheur et de fierté. Si elle était encore vivante, si elle c’était battu pour rester en vie, c’était bien pour ses enfants, pour les voir grandir et les éduquer. Tous sourirent à cette scène lorsque Barristan Selmy arriva en trombe dans la salle.  
\- Comment va la princesse ?! demanda t’il en criant presque.  
\- Je vais bien ser Barristan, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- J’en suis heureux princesse.

Barristan s’inclina devant elle et ses enfants avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. Comprenant qu’il c’était passé quelque chose, Lyanna prit la parole.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ser Barristan ?  
\- J’ai une bien triste nouvelle.  
\- Ser, regardez-moi, fit Lyanna d’une voix douce.

Barristan releva la tête vers Lyanna. Cette dernière pu voir que le garde royal avait les larmes aux yeux, signe que quelque chose de grave c’était produit. Ainsi la mort de Rhaegar ne semblait pas être la seule perte à déplorer.  
\- Dites-nous tout, reprit Lyanna avec douceur.  
\- Port-Réal a été mis à sac par les Lannister.  
\- Les traitres, siffla Oswell.  
\- Le roi Aerys est mort, reprit Barristan, tué par notre frère juré, Jaime Lannister. Et il y’a pire, Elia et ses enfants sont morts.

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid dans l’assistance. Si la mort du roi fou n’avait pas touché plus que ça les membres du groupe, la mort d’Elia et des enfants leurs fut très douloureux et plusieurs d’entre eux posèrent leur main sur leur cœur. Le regard de Lyanna se durcit.  
\- Comment et par qui ?

Lyanna n’avait que peu fréquenté Elia et ses enfants mais elle avait noué un véritable lien avec Elia Martell sa sœur épouse qu’elle avait vite considéré comme une sœur ainsi qu’avec ses deux enfants Rhaenys et Aegon, qu’elle considérait comme sa propre chaire et son propre sang.  
\- D’après les informations données par Varys, Gregor Clegane a écrasé les têtes de Rhaeny et Aegon contre le sol avant de violer Elia et de lui faire subir le même sort.

A cette annonce, le visage de Lyanna se durcit d’avantage et si ce n’était pour le fait qu’elle tenait ses enfants dans ses bras et qu’elle avait accouché récemment, Lyanna aurait sauté de son lit, enfilée armure et foncée sur Port-Réal pour tuer tous les Lannister qu’elle pourrait sur son passage.  
\- On dit que les Lannister payent toujours leurs dettes, susurra Lyanna d’une voix tellement sombre que tous les hommes à côté d’elle frémirent. Eh bien, en temps voulu, ils apprendront ce qu’ils en coûtent de tuer une femme et des enfants innocents. Car aussi vrai que le Nord se souvient, les Targaryen se vengeront pas le feu et le sang.

Les hommes autour d’elle la regardèrent avec un mélange de respect et d’admiration car les dragons n’étaient pas les seuls prédateurs que les lions devaient redouter, la louve de Winterfell porterait un jour un coup mortel.  
\- Où sont ser Jonothor et ser Lewyn ? demanda la louve.  
\- Jonothor met la reine Rhaella au courant de la situation comme je viens de le faire pour vous, répondit Barristan Selmy. Et Lewyn pleure la perte de sa nièce et de son petit neveu et de sa petite nièce.  
\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Lord Celtigar.  
\- Nous allons attendre que la reine Rhaella accouche puis nous partirons pour Pentos chez Illyrio Mopatis comme me l’a si bien conseillé Varys dans la lettre qu’il m’a envoyée suite à la défaite de Rhaegar au Trident., répondit Lyanna.

Les loyalistes opinèrent de la tête. Lyanna était la seule de leur deux princesses à être en vie et ils comptaient bien la protéger quitte à y laisser leur vie. Les témoins quittèrent les lieux et alors qu’Arthur suivait le mouvement, Lyanna l’appela.  
\- Arthur ?  
Le garde royal se retourna.  
\- Oui princesse ?  
\- Avec tous les évènements, j’ai oublié de vous demander si votre sœur Ashara allait bien.  
Arthur sourit tendrement à la princesse. Lyanna savait qu’elle les avait suivi à Peyredragon puisqu’elle avait emprunté le même navire mais Lyanna n’avait pas eu le loisir de pouvoir la voir.  
\- Elle va bien. Elle a donné naissance à sa fille qu’elle a appelé Elia en hommage à notre amie commune.  
Lyanna soupira.  
\- C’est vraiment dommage que Ned n’est pas pu reconnaitre sa fille, il en aurait été heureux.  
\- Reconnu ou pas, Elia est une Dayne et elle le sera toujours.  
Lyanna opina d’un signe de tête. D’après ce qu’elle avait entendu. Elia avait les mêmes yeux violets et les mêmes cheveux sombres que sa mère. Nul doute, qu’avec le temps, la petite Dayne deviendrait aussi belle que sa mère considérait comme l’une des plus belle femme de Westeros.

Quelques mois plus tard, An 284.

La tempête se déchainait au-dehors de la forteresse de Peyredragon depuis plus de trois mois empêchant les navires de Stannis Baratheon d’approcher tandis que les royalistes préparaient leurs bateaux au départ. La flotte royaliste c’était positionné à l’opposé de la flotte de Stannis, derrière la forteresse bénéficiant ainsi d’une tempête moins forte que de l’autre côté permettant ainsi l’évacuation des Targaryen et de leur fidèle.  
Un cri de douleur raisonna dans la pièce. La reine Rhaella était en train de mettre au monde un enfant dans la même pièce que Lyanna quelques mois auparavant. Cette dernière était d’ailleurs présente aux côtés de la reine aidant le mestre et les sages-femmes en épongeant le front trempé de sueur de la reine mère.  
\- Encore un effort, l’encouragea Lyanna dont la voix trahissait sa peur.

Rhaella avait en effet quarante-deux ans, née en 242 et Lyanna était inquiète pour la survie de la reine, mettre un enfant au monde à cet âge-là était plus dure que dans sa prime jeunesse. Une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir et Rhaella poussa d’instinct laissant apparaitre la tête du bébé.  
Puis après de longues minutes qui parurent des heures à la reine mère, l’enfant sortie pleinement. Le mestre coupa le cordon ombilical tandis que les sages-femmes nettoyèrent l’enfant avant de la donner à la reine.  
\- C’est une fille, fit l’une des sages-femmes.  
\- Elle s’appellera Daenerys.  
Soudain Rhaella se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang évitant de peu d’en asperger sa petite qui commença à pleurer.  
\- Lyanna l’appela-t-elle.  
\- Oui, ma reine, fit la princesse.  
\- Prends là.  
Lyanna prit Daenerys dans ses bras et la berça doucement avec amour et affection alors que la reine crachait une nouvelle fois du sang.  
\- Lyanna, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.  
\- Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
\- Promets-moi de t’occuper de Daenerys. Eduques là et aimes là comme si elle était ta propre fille.  
\- Bien sûr, je n’ai jamais vu les choses différemment, pleura Lyanna. Mais vous vous en occuperais vous-même. Vous allez vous en sortir.  
La reine fit non de la tête.  
\- Je suis en train de faire une hémorragie interne ma petite Lya.  
« Ma petite Lya » était le surnom affectueux avec lequel Rhaella appelé Lyanna.  
\- Je vais mourir dans les minutes à venir, reprit la reine.  
\- Non, non, je vous en prie, ne dites pas de sottise, gardez vos forces.  
Une nouvelle fois Rhaella fit non de la tête.  
\- A partir d’aujourd’hui ma petite Lya, tu es la nouvelle reine mère. Prends bien soit des nôtres.  
Lyanna pleura de plus belle en serrant le bébé contre elle.  
\- Tu es jeune, belle, courageuse, intelligente, forte. Tu as tout ce qu’il faut pour être une reine, tu es une reine mon enfant. Ne l’oublie jamais.  
Se disant, la reine rendit son dernier souffle sous le regard d’une Lyanna qui tomba à genoux.  
\- Non ! hurla la nouvelle reine.

Trois heures plus tard.

Lyanna qui portait Daenerys dans les bras embarqua à bord de l’Espérance, le navire qui devait emmener la famille royal et la Garde Royal à Pentos. Le bâtiment prit le large sitôt la reine mère à bord suivit par le Chanceux, le Loup de Mer, le Bonaventure, le Rapide et l’Aventurier, les cinq galions transportant le trésor royal tandis que le Revanchard, le navire de guerre de la Flottide fermait la marche avec à son bord les cinq cent hommes des Maisons Celtigar et Velaryon formant le petit ost royal. Le reste de la flotte trente navires de guerres se tenait prêts à protéger la retraite des Targaryen.  
C’est ainsi que les derniers héritiers Targaryen et leurs fidèles commencèrent leur long périple.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Quatorze ans plus tard.

Essos, Cité Libre de Pentos.  
L’an 298 après la Conquête, cela faisait quatorze ans que les Targaryen et leurs fidèles vivaient à Pentos. Ser Willem Darry et ser Gerold Hightower étaient morts de vieillesse, le premier en 290 et le second en 295. Le premier à l’âge de 78 ans et le second à l’âge de 75 ans. A sa mort, Gerold Hightower avait donné à Viserys son épée en acier valyrien : Vigilance. Puis un ancien chevalier de Westeros, Ser Jorah Mormont était venu les rejoindre en 296, expliquant à Lyanna qu’il jouait le rôle d’agent double pour le compte de Varys.

Les enfants Targaryen avaient bien grandi. Viserys avait désormais 22 ans. Il possédait des yeux violets et des cheveux or argenté. Viserys était impatient, ne rêvant que de reconquérir le trône de fer pour voir la dynastie y régner de nouveau. Il méprisait Alaenys car elle était une guerrière or pour Viserys une femme se devait de donner naissance à des enfants et les élever et non guerroyer. Et il mésestimait Daenerys car cette dernière était bien trop fragile caractériellement et émotionnellement. Cependant Viserys dardait un regard plein de convoitise et d’envie sur les deux adolescentes les plus belles de Pentos, voir même de tout Essos. En revanche, il craignait Jaehaerys bien plus doué que lui dans l’art du combat et de la politique ainsi que Lyanna sa tante de substitution qu’il craignait tellement qu’il n’osait la contrarier. Deux ans plutôt Viserys était allé demander la permission de prendre pour épouse Alaenys ou Daenerys. Cependant, Lyanna avait refusé tout net, expliquant à Viserys que les deux adolescentes épouseraient la personne qu’elles voudraient. Quelques temps plus tard, apprenant que les deux adolescentes voulaient épouser Jaehaerys, Viserys était revenu à la charge… avec insistance, prétendant qu’étant lui aussi Targaryen, il avait le droit de prendre une Targaryen pour épouse. Lyanna avait dardé sur lui son regard le plus noir, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas dépasser les limites. « Si Daenerys et Alaenys veulent toutes les deux épouser Jon, elles le feront, il est l’héritier de la couronne. Quand à toi, si tu veux un jour posséder des terres qui te sont propres, il faudra bien de résoudre à épouser une étrangère ». Viserys n’avait plus osé protester préférant s’incliner face à la reine mère et ainsi éviter la morsure de la louve. 

Jaehaerys que l’on surnommait Jon avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux gris presque noirs avec des reflets violets et était maintenant âgé de 15 ans. Il possédait un corps fin et musclé contre lequel Alaenys et Daenerys adoraient se blottir. Jon était quelqu’un de calme, droit et juste et ne supportait pas l’injustice. Il n’aimait guère son oncle Viserys mais se montrait très protecteur envers Alaenys et Daenerys et éprouvait un amour passionné sans commune mesure pour les deux adolescentes.

Sa sœur jumelle, Alaenys que Jon appelait affectueusement Alys était devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle possédait des cheveux or-argenté épais et bouclé descendant jusqu’au bas de son dos. Elle avait des yeux indigo larges et espiègles, un visage en forme de cœur et des lèvres plantureuses. Elle était svelte et élégante, fine à la taille et à la poitrine généreuse. Sa famille prétendait en riant qu’elle était la réincarnation de la belle Shaira astre des mers, fille d’Aegon IV à qui Alaenys ressemblait presque trait pour trait si ce n’était que les yeux d’Alys qui étaient indigo et non vairons. Alys était une battante et une travailleuse assidue et était de l’avis commun la personne la plus instruite et cultivé du clan Targaryen. De par son caractère, proche de celui de sa mère, Alaenys ne mâchait jamais ses mots et il lui arrivait souvent de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas d’autant qu’elle était une guerrière redoutable rompu à l’art du combat par sa mère elle-même. Elle méprisait Viserys mais aimée et considérée Daenerys comme sa sœur. Son amour passionné pour son frère jumeau était connu de tous, si Jon se trouvait un endroit X ou Y, Alys n’était pas loin derrière.

Daenerys surnommé Danny était une belle adolescente âgée de 14 ans. Elle était svelte, arborée des cheveux or-argenté lisse allant jusqu’à ses omoplates et des yeux violets. Son teint était un peu plus clair que les autres Targaryen. A l’inverse d’Alaenys, Daenerys était une personne timide qui n’osait pas beaucoup s’exprimait en dehors du cadre familial. Elle avait peur de Viserys qui dardait sur elle et Alys des regards pervers et évitait son frère le plus possible. En revanche, elle était très proche d’Alys et était tout comme elle passionnément amoureuse de Jon. Et il n’était plus secret pour personne que Jon comptait les épouser toutes les deux à l’image d’Aegon le conquérant qui avait épousé ses deux sœurs. La bigamie n’étant pas interdite par les lois.

A Westeros, les Targaryen avaient appris que les Baratheon c’étaient définitivement installé sur le trône de fer et que Robert Baratheon avait épousé Cercei Lannister. Cette nouvelle les avait enragés et malgré la vie paisible dont ils jouissaient à Pentos, le sentiment d’impuissance persistait. Impuissance qui se changea vite en espoir en l’an 290 lorsqu’Illyrio Mopatis offrit à chacun des enfants Targaryen un œuf de dragon qu’il avait acheté pour eux à Asshai-Les-Ombres. Puis les œufs de dragons finirent par éclore quelques années plus tard en 295. Viserys hérita un dragon mâle aux écailles crème et or et aux yeux dorés qu’il nomma Viserion. Jon obtint un dragon mâle aux écailles vertes et aux yeux de bronze que Jon appela Rhaegal en hommage à son père. Daenerys reçut un dragon mâle noir aux reflets rouges et des yeux écarlates à qui elle donna le nom de Drogon inspirée par un khal dothraki du nom de Drogo dont la réputation de guerrier avait fait le tour d’Essos. Enfin, Alaenys reçut un dragon femelle aux écailles bleu sombre et aux yeux argenté qu’elle nomma Meraxes en hommage au dragon de la reine Rhaenys Targaryen, l’une des deux sœurs épouses d’Aegon le conquérant.  
Lyanna poussa un soupir en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son fils, il était bientôt neuf heures du matin et son fils n’avait toujours pas dénié se lever. A la mort de la reine Rhaella suite à son accouchement, Lyanna était devenu reine régente et dirigée les opérations. C’est ainsi qu’elle avait ordonné à ser Oswell Whent et ser Jonothor Darry de partir à Westeros à la recherche des épées valyriennes Noir Sœur perdue par les Targaryen et Lamentation perdue par la maison Royce lors de la Danse des Dragons tandis qu’elle avait elle-même payé des aventuriers pour retrouver les épées Feunoyr et Rugissante sois disant quelque part à Essos pour la première et dans les ruines de l’Antique Valyria pour la seconde voilà neuf ans de cela. Si les aventuriers n’étaient toujours pas revenus, Oswell et Jonothor avaient envoyé un message disant qu’ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.  
\- Jon, j’entre, annonça Lyanna avant d’ouvrir la porte.

Ce qu’elle découvrit dans la chambre ne la surprit pas plus de ça. Jon était couché sur le côté au centre de lit avec Alaenys, tous deux en train de s’embrasser et de se caresser tandis que Daenerys dos à Jon dormait à point fermé. Roulant des yeux en voyant les jumeaux en plein préliminaires, Lyanna se racla la gorge.  
\- Loin de moi l’idée d’interrompre vos petits jeux érotiques, lança t’elle, mais il est l’heure de prendre le petit déjeuner. Et je vous rappelle qu’un entrainement à l’épée vous attend.  
\- Mère ! s’exclamèrent en simultanée Jaehaerys et Alaenys, contrariés.

Daenerys ouvrit doucement les yeux et observa la scène autour d’elle.  
\- Il n’y a pas de mère qui tienne, riposta Lyanna. Vous aurez tout le temps de reprendre vos ébats ce soir mais en attendant, habillez-vous et dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre au salon.

Sur ce Lyanna referma la porte. Jaehaerys soupira avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d’Alaenys puis de Daenerys.  
Lyanna prenait le petit déjeuner aux côtés d’Arthur et de Lewyn lorsque le prince et les princesses daignèrent les rejoindre avant de s’assoir à leur tour. C’est alors que Jonothor Darry et Oswell Whent arrivèrent dans la salle. Le premier portant deux épées et le second portant deux louveteaux, un aux poils argent et aux yeux mordorés et l’autre au poil blanc neige et aux yeux rouges sang. Lorsqu’il les posa à terre, les deux loups allèrent immédiatement vers Jon et Alys.  
\- Ceux sont des sombres-loup, nous les avons trouvés alors que nous allions dans le Nord, expliqua Oswell. On a pensé que ça ferait plaisir à Jaehaerys et à Alaenys.  
Et comme pour confirmer, Jon s’empara du loup blanc et Alys prit l’argenté.  
\- Je vais t’appeler Fantôme, fit Jon.  
\- Et toi, se sera Lupa, fit Alys.  
Les deux adolescents se levèrent et remercièrent les deux gardes royaux.  
\- Et j’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre mission a été un succès, fit Jonothor en montrant Noir Sœur et Lamentation.  
Noir sœur une épée longue en acier valyrien. Sa poignée fine était prévue pour la main d’une femme. Le haut du pommeau avait la forme d’une flamme de couleur rouge orangé. Lamentation était également une épée en acier valyrien, son pommeau était décoré en son sommet par une tête de femme en larme.  
\- Ses épées sont pour vous mes filles, dit Lyanna en remettant Noir Sœur à Alaenys et Lamentation à Daenerys.  
Lyanna avait en effet prévu de donner une épée en acier valyrien à chacun des héritiers. Viserys avait déjà Vigilante, Jaehaerys devant recevoir Feunoyr et elle devait avoir Rugissante dès que les aventuriers les trouveraient.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Lyanna assise dans le salon observait la carte du monde connu. A ses côtés, Arthur Dayne et Oswell Whent l’assistaient. Le regard de la reine se posa sur l’ile de Grand-Moraq. Cette dernière était la plus grande île du monde connu. Cette vaste île, était située au sud de la cité Qarth et au nord-est du continent de Sothoryos. L’île servait de barrière naturelle entre la mer d'Été à l'ouest et la mer de Jade à l'est, reliées entre elles par deux détroits enserrant l'île, les Portes de Jade au nord qui la séparait de Qarth et le détroit de Cannelle au sud-ouest qui la séparait de Sothoryos. En des temps reculé, l’île fut conquise par l'empereur-dieu Jar Joq, mais les Yi Tyiens perdirent le contrôle de l'île à une date inconnue. D’après ce qu’elle connaissait de Grand-Moraq, cette dernière était couverte de collines au nord, et d'épaisses jungles dans sa moitié sud. Un fleuve prenait sa source dans les collines du nord, avant de traverser une jungle et de se jeter dans la mer d'Été, sur la côte ouest. La ville de Faros peuplé par les Impollus se trouvait à l'embouchure de ce fleuve, tandis que la ville de Port Moraq se situe à la pointe sud de l'île. De plus petites îles se situaient autour de Grand-Moraq : Qal au nord dans les Portes de Jade, Vahar et Petit-Moraq à l'ouest dans la mer d'Été, l'île des Éléphants au sud et l'île des Fouets à l'est dans la mer de Jade. La raison pour laquelle Lyanna voulait s’emparer de l’île était simple. Premièrement, cette île disposait d’une position commercial stratégique permettant de commercer avec les cités libres, Essos, Sothoryos et à moindre échelle Westeros. Et deuxièmement, l’île ouvrait les portes à la conquête des îles plus petites aux alentours.  
\- Ici, c’est sur cette île que nous commencerons à construire le futur de notre dynastie, annonça Lyanna.  
\- Mais votre majesté, fit Arthur. Il faudrait conquérir l’île et nous ne disposons que d’une maigre armée.  
\- Ser Arthur à raison, intervint Oswell. Cinq cent hommes et trois navires de guerre ne seront pas suffisants pour conquérir cette île et vaincre les Impollus. Et les quatre dragons sont encore trop jeunes pour participer aux combats.  
\- Je sais, répliqua Lyanna. C’est pour cette raison que j’ai envoyé Ser Barristan et Ser Jorah négocier avec les Bontés d’Astapor l’achat de treize milles immaculés et Monford Velaryon est parti à Yunkai pour négocier l’achat d’une trentaine de navires de guerre.  
\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez rien avoir à faire avec les cités esclavagistes, fit Arthur étonné.  
Lyanna soupira, c’était vrai. Cependant, pour retrouver royaume et prestige, il fallait faire des concessions. Et si Lyanna avait pour objectif d’abolir l’esclavage à Essos sur le long terme, sur cours et moyen terme, elle avait besoin des ressources humaines que les cités esclavagistes pouvaient lui fournir, ne serait-ce que pour se tailler un royaume. Et ce n’était pas juste avec les centaines de milliers de dragons d’or dérobaient dans le trésor royal du trône de fer qu’elle pourrait acheter des iles, par contre des armées, du matériel et des navires étaient plus qu’envisageable.  
\- Le temps viendra où nous nous occuperons des cités esclavagistes mais pour l’instant nous avons besoin d’elles.  
Se disant, elle fit signe aux deux chevaliers de se retirer, le Conseil était terminée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Sécession. 

Eddard Stark, Main du roi Robert Baratheon, Suzerain du Nord et Seigneur de Winterfell quitta ses appartements. Hier, le roi avait été enterré. La cause de sa mort était disait-on un accident de chasse, mais Ned Stark n’en croyait pas un mot. Lorsque le roi était parti chasser au Bois-du-roi, Ned avait fait une découverte stupéfiante. Les princes Joffrey et Tommen ainsi que la princesse Myrcella n’était pas les enfants de Robert mais ceux de Jaime Lannister le frère jumeau de la reine, le livre de la généalogie des Grandes Maisons de Westeros était formel et la lettre rédigé par Catelyn Stark, sa femme, était à elle toute seule une preuve à charge. Se doutant que les Lannister feraient tout pour l’empêcher de dévoiler la vérité et craignant des traitres au Conseil Restreint, Ned Stark avait envoyé une missive à tous les chefs de grandes maisons de Westeros leur demandant de venir aujourd’hui à la capitale dans la salle où siégeait normalement le Conseil Restreint sans en préciser le motif. Il avait convoqué Tywin Lannister pour le jauger et agir en conséquence. Quoiqu’il devait se passer, les Lannister ne gouverneraient pas le pays. 

Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle du Conseil Restreint le livre et la lettre dans les mains, Ned salua l’ensemble des chefs des Grandes Familles, au nombre de huit, neuf en se comptant lui-même. Entant que Main du roi, Ned Stark s’assit en bout de table présidant ainsi le Conseil de Westeros tout en posant les preuves à charge sur la table. A sa gauche se trouvaient Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell, Balon Greyjoy et Renly Baratheon tandis qu’à sa droite se trouvaient Oberyn Martell représentant son frère ainé, le prince Oberyn Martell mais également Hoster Tully, Stannis Baratheon et Petyr Baelish entant que protecteur du Val.

Ned Stark n’avait guère confiance en la majorité d’entre eux. Tywin Lannister, seigneur de Castral Rock et suzerain de l’Ouest était un homme de 56 ans, mince et vigoureux malgré son âge, il arborait des épaules larges, un ventre plat et des bras musculeux. ll avait les yeux vert clair pailletés d'or, la bouche dure, les traits sévères et le crâne rasé avec des favoris et une barbe bien taillée couleur or. Il ne souriait jamais et savait se montrer imperturbable en toutes circonstances. Intransigeant, il ne tolérait pas la faiblesse et se montrait peu soucieux de solliciter une quelconque approbation de ses actes. C’était sans conteste un homme froid, circonspect, inflexible et calculateur. De nature laconique, il ne s'épanchait guère et prenait le temps d'écouter ses interlocuteurs, notamment lors des conseils de guerre, ceci lui permettant de les jauger. D'une grande perspicacité, il était passé maître dans l'art de sonder ses contemporains et savait aisément les manipuler si besoin est.

Mace Tyrell était le seigneur de Hautjardin et suzerain du Bief et gouverneur du Sud, âgé de 42 ans. Autrefois vigoureux, il s'était singulièrement empâté, mais gardait encore fière allure. Il était parfois surnommé Fleur de Suif en raison de sa corpulence. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et bouclés, sa barbe en pointe et grisonnante. Très émotif, il rougissait et bafouillait lorsqu'il se sentait en difficulté. La répulsion de lord Mace envers les Dorniens allait au-delà de l'inimitié traditionnelle entre les gens du Bief et de Dorne et ce, depuis que le prince Oberyn Martell avait estropié son fils Willos au cours d'une joute. C’était peut-être la personne la moins perverse et la plus honnête qui se trouvait en face d’Eddard.

Balon Greyjoy était le Lord Ravage de Pik et le suzerain des Iles de Fer. Il avait 58 ans. C'était un homme grand et décharné, dont les cheveux gris pendaient jusqu'au bas des reins. Son visage était austère et ses yeux étaient durs et vifs. Il souffrait de problèmes articulaires liés à la grande humidité de Pyk. Lord Balon était malgré ses défauts un homme brave et implacable, mais sachant se soumettre devant plus fort que lui, pour se relever au premier signe de faiblesse de son adversaire. Il était attaché aux principes de vie des Fer-nés. Bien que la perte de ses fils aînés l’ait aigri, sa détermination et son caractère farouche demeurèrent intacts. Peu sentimental et démonstratif, lord Balon ne tolérait guère la remise en question de ses décisions.

Renly Baratheon était le frère benjamin de Robert. Agé de 21 ans, il était le benjamin du Conseil. Il était l'actuel sire d'Accalmie, le fief ancestral de la maison Baratheon, et le seigneur suzerain des terres de l'Orage. De plus, il siégea au Conseil restreint de son frère aîné, le roi Robert Baratheon, en tant que « maître des lois ». Lord Renly était le troisième fils de lord Steffon Baratheon et de lady Cassana Estremont, tous deux morts alors qu'il était enfant dans le naufrage de leur navire La Fière-à-Vent dans la baie des Naufrageurs. Très charismatique, beau et élégant, il avait les cheveux longs et noir caractéristique des membres de la maison Baratheon. Large d'épaules et souple, il arborait un visage aux traits réguliers, ses yeux étaient bleu sombre et son sourire, amène. Il ressemblait, de fait, beaucoup physiquement à son frère Robert tel qu'il était lors de sa rébellion, mais avec beaucoup plus de recherche dans les vêtements. Il appréciait d'ailleurs les couleurs vives et les belles étoffes et, d'une manière générale, tout ce qui pouvait attirer l'attention sur lui. Très raffiné, il appréciait infiniment le luxe et le confort. Il était facilement moqueur, mais avec esprit et il s'attaquait surtout aux personnes dont il estimait qu'ils se prenaient un peu trop au sérieux (comme son frère Stannis ou son neveu Joffrey). Il avait encore en commun avec son frère Robert l'impulsivité et la faculté de se faire aimer. Il vouait d’ailleurs à ce dernier une grande admiration pour son incroyable vigueur, son courage et son opiniâtreté. Il savait, à l'instar de son aîné, se concilier l'affection de ses bannerets et de ses serviteurs par son attitude avenante. Très gai et d'un tact exquis, il pouvait également se montrer vaniteux, impétueux et vain. Il n'était toutefois ni glouton, ni intempérant comme Robert. Peu porté sur l'étude, il se plaisait à déclarer que « Les bouquins sont faits pour les mestres ». Il possédait toutefois des ouvrages richement enluminés aux illustrations suggestives. 

Oberyn Martell de Dorne âgé de 40 ans était le frère cadet du prince Doran et était surnommé la Vipère Rouge. Il était grand, mince et gracieux. Ses yeux étaient noirs et luisants, comme ses cheveux, à peine striés de blanc et implantés en V sur son front, son nez était acéré et ses traits étaient fins. Sa réputation était sulfureuse car il était expert en poisons et avait engendré de nombreuses bâtardes (mais aucun mâle, semble-t-il) appelées les Aspics des Sables et passait pour aimer aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. C'était également un conteur hors pair qui charmait ses filles et sa nièce par ses nombreux récits ainsi qu'un érudit féru d'histoire qui savait apprécier les livres rares. Il donna une éducation égalitaire à ses filles et les armes afin qu'elles soient toujours en mesure de se défendre. Il leur enjoint de prendre du plaisir et les laisse libre d'épouser qui elles désiraient. Il avait pour amante de cœur Ellaria Sand, fille bâtarde de lord Harmen Uller, et il était très lié à elle et avec laquelle il partageait ses maîtresses occasionnelles. Selon lord Tywin Lannister, il avait toujours été « à demi dément ». Personnage flamboyant, impulsif et n'obéissant qu'à ses propres règles, le prince Oberyn jouissait d'une grande popularité auprès du peuple de Dorne mais également dans certaines cités libres d’Essos. C’était une personne dont Ned se défiait tout particulièrement à l’instar de Tywin Lannister. Car si le suzerain de l’Ouest était un grand manipulateur, le prince Oberyn Martell était un homme impulsif et il était connu qu’il détestait les Lannister et les Baratheon et au vue des enjeux, Ned ne pouvait pas l’ignorer. Car si Ned voulait conserver l’unité du royaume, il allait devoir convaincre Oberyn de ne pas faire sédition à la Couronne.

Hoster Tully était le père de Catelyn Stark née Tully et de Lysa Arryn née Tully. C’était un homme âgé de 58 ans, seigneur de Vivesaigues et suzerain du Conflans. Alors qu'il fut un homme de stature imposante et corpulent, il était désormais considérablement amaigri par la maladie et décharné. Ses cheveux autrefois bruns étaient devenus blancs et il arborait un visage ravagé par la souffrance et l'âge. C'était un homme opiniâtre, fier, dévoué à l'extrême et d'excellent conseil dans les situations de crise. Perspicace, il connaissait bien ses territoires et ses bannerets, il se défiait notamment de lord Walder Frey. Lord Hoster était vieux et malade depuis quelques années, ce qui le forçait à rester alité, atteint de terribles crises de maux de ventre (Il avait été transporté à Port-Réal en litière et deux mestres se trouvait derrière lui pour le soigner en cas de besoin). Ceci lui est d'autant plus pénible qu'il fut un homme très actif, aimant à voyager. Il vouait une rancune tenace à son frère, ser Brynden Tully, qui, contrairement aux vœux de son aîné, a toujours refusé de se marier. Malgré ces différends, une affection profonde lie toutefois les deux hommes. Parfois contemplatif, lord Hoster avait une passion pour les rivières et les paysages de ses domaines. Fidèle allié du Nord, il était la seule personne sur qui Ned pouvait compter dans ce Conseil.

Stannis Baratheon était âgé de 34 ans et était le frère cadet de Robert et de l’avis de Ned, le successeur légitime du roi ainsi que l'actuel sire de Peyredragon. Il siégeait au Conseil restreint de son frère aîné, le roi Robert, en tant que maître des navires. Il était le deuxième des trois fils de lord Steffon Baratheon et de lady Cassana Estremont. Stannis était aussi grand que son frère Robert (près de six pieds et demi) mais était caractérisé par son physique nerveux ainsi que par sa calvitie. En effet, à l'opposé de l'abondante chevelure de ses deux frères, il ne lui restait qu'un mince pourtour de cheveux et il portait des favoris très courts, ce qui lui faisait comme une ombre à son visage crispé. Sa mâchoire était lourde et ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs cavités. Stannis s'était forgé une réputation d'excellent stratège militaire (en partie acquise en observant et en s'inspirant des tactiques de son frère aîné, mais avec moins d'audace et plus de prudence), tout d'abord lors de la rébellion de son frère contre les Targaryen, puis pendant la rébellion des Greyjoy. Cette réputation fut renforcée par la ténacité qu'il montra en soutenant le siège d'Accalmie pendant près d'un an, ce qui lui valut en partie l'image d'un homme dur et inexorable. Il préférait commander ses troupes depuis l'arrière que charger à leur tête. Il était en outre un fin connaisseur de la force militaire de chaque maison des Sept Couronnes. Il était également connu et réputé pour son sens rigoureux de la justice, doublé d'une grande rigidité morale, qui s'expliquait en partie par la disparition tragique de ses parents pendant son enfance. Il méprisait, à ce titre, le mensonge et la flagornerie des courtisans. En outre, Stannis était d'une franchise brutale et sacrifiait peu aux usages, n'hésitant pas à dire ce qu'il pensait des uns et des autres sans considération pour les conséquences. Il était soupçonneux et se montrait extrêmement regardant quant à son honneur et sa réputation. Il était d'ailleurs rancunier et n'oubliait jamais un affront. Stannis faisait cependant preuve d'une grande perspicacité concernant son entourage et la perception que l'on avait de lui. Enfin, il avait des mœurs austères, notamment dans son habillement, ne supportant pas de ripailles bruyantes à sa table, et accomplissant son devoir conjugal consciencieusement, mais sans zèle ni enthousiasme. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait cessé de le faire depuis des années. Les femmes le mettaient d'ailleurs très mal à l'aise. Si Stannis admirait son frère aîné, ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Stannis estimait cependant avoir été traité injustement par Robert après sa rébellion notamment lorsqu'il avait désigné Renly comme seigneur d'Accalmie alors qu'il était son aîné et donc celui ayant les droits les plus légitimes sur l'antique forteresse de la maison Baratheon. Stannis fut beaucoup plus critique envers Renly, dont il jalousait la faveur auprès de Robert, et dont il estimait qu'il ne lui témoignait pas le respect qui lui est dû de par son plus grand âge. Ce tempérament jaloux se manifestait également à l'encontre de lord Eddard Stark, que Robert traitait en frère plus que lui. Donal Noye, qui connaissait bien les trois frères Baratheon, comparait Stannis au fer noir, dur et rigide, qui rompt plutôt que de plier. Il avait pour manie de grincer des dents lorsqu'il était contrarié. 

Petyr Baelish dit Littlefinger était un homme de 32 ans, Grand Argentier du royaume et régent et représentant du Val d’Arryn jusqu’à la majorité de Robert Arryn, seigneur des Eyrié, défenseur du Val et gouverneur de l’Est. Ancien pupille de lord Hoster Tully à Vivesaigues, il doit alors son sobriquet à Edmure Tully qui le surnomma ainsi en raison de son apparence chétive et parce que son fief était situé sur le plus petit des Quatre Doigts. De fait, devenu adulte, lord Petyr Baelish demeura un homme de petite stature, mince et alerte, aux traits aigus et aux yeux gris-vert rieurs. Il portait une barbichette en pointe et, malgré son âge, ses cheveux sombres sont parsemés de quelques fils argentés. Malgré ses dons reconnus pour la finance et sa position privilégiée au sein de la Couronne, Littlefinger avait peu de pouvoir propre puisqu'il ne possédait qu'un fief minuscule, n'avait aucun vassal et très peu d'épées à son service (parmi celles-ci, se trouve notamment le franc-coureur Lothor Brune). Ne représentant donc pas une menace et cultivant un caractère affable, il jouissait d'une excellente réputation à la Cour où il était connu pour ses bons mots. Il faisait souvent preuve d'une ironie mordante et ses saillies pouvaient être d'un grand cynisme. Ses contemporains les plus perspicaces voient d'ailleurs en lui un ambitieux retors qui ne se préoccupe de servir que ses seuls intérêts. Brillant, sournois et rusé, il pouvait faire montre d'une grande perversité. Son art du mensonge et de la manipulation était, de fait, très développé. Adepte des élégances vestimentaires, il prenait grand soin de son apparence et rivalisait avec lord Renly Baratheon quant à ses tenues. Féru de paris, il n'hésitait pas à miser de grosses sommes lors des tournois. 

La Main du Roi débuta alors la réunion.  
\- Bien, il est grand temps de vous dire pourquoi je vous ai réuni aujourd’hui.  
Ned Stark balaya l’assemblée des yeux.  
\- Vous êtes ici pour élire le nouveau souverain des Sept Couronnes.  
\- Pardon ! s’exclama Tywin Lannister. Mon petit-fils, le prince Joffrey est l’héritier légitime, à quoi jouez-vous ?  
Ned lança un regard noir au suzerain de l’Ouest. Il n’avait jamais pardonné aux Lannister l’assassinat du roi Aerys II Targaryen et les meurtres de la princesse Elia Martell et de ses enfants Rhaenys et Aegon Targaryen.  
\- C’est plutôt à moi de poser la question, Lord Tywin.  
\- Qu’insinuez-vous Lord Stark ? demanda Tywin suspicieux.  
\- Qu’il est temps de rendre compte des actes de votre famille, répondit Ned. Et vous allez expliquer à ce Conseil ici présent la raison pour laquelle vos petits-enfants ne sont pas ceux du roi Robert mais ceux de votre fils Jaime.  
\- Pardon, s’offusqua Tywin. Veuillez cesser de mentir.  
\- C’est à vous d’arrêter de mentir.  
Ned ouvrit le livre de la généalogie des Grandes familles aux pages concernées.  
\- Expliquez-nous comment, reprit Ned, les prétendus enfants de Robert peuvent avoir le physique des Lannister tandis que toutes les personnes issues des mariages entre un Baratheon et un Lannister avaient tous sans exception le physique d’un Baratheon.

Oberyn Martell se tourna vers Ned.  
\- Je peux ? demanda t’il en désignant le livre.  
Ned opina de la tête et le lui donna. Oberyn plissa les yeux en vérifiant les informations.  
\- Ned Stark dit vrai, fit Oberyn en transmettant le livre à Holster Tully.  
\- Ce n’est qu’une coïncidence, se défendit Tywin.

Ned transmis alors la lettre de Catelyn.  
\- Je ne crois pas. Ma femme m’a envoyé une lettre m’expliquant que Bran était sorti de son coma et que la raison de la chute de la tour était que votre fils Jaime Lannister l’a poussé en bas après que mon fils ai découvert la relation incestueuse qu’entretiennent vos jumeaux Lord Tywin.  
Ned transmit ladite lettre au Seigneur de Castral Rock.  
\- Ce n’est pas possible, lâcha Tywin incrédule.

A l’intonation et au visage de Tywin, Ned comprit que le Lannister lui-même n’était pas au courant de la supercherie tandis que Mace Tyrell s’empara de la lettre.  
Durant une dizaine de minutes, personne ne parla pendant que les preuves circulaient, passant de main en main. Ned regarda tour à tour la réaction des membres du Conseil. Hoster Tully toussait à n’en plus finir tandis que les mestres s’occupaient de lui. Oberyn Martell ne disait mot le regard focalisé sur la table, ses yeux et son front trahissant une intense concentration. Mace Tyrell se caressait la barbe tandis que Stannis et Renly échangeaient des regards, conscients qu’ils étaient tous les deux les deux favoris de la succession au trône de fer. Tywin Lannister abordait un air calculateur cherchant un moyen de sauver sa maison. Balon Greyjoy affichait un sourire mauvais et Ned comprit qu’il avait une méchante idée en tête. Petyr Baelish ne disait rien non plus mais avait le même regard calculateur que Tywin « Peut-être pense-t-il pouvoir tirer son épingle du jeu » songea Ned.  
\- Bien, fit le suzerain du Nord une fois que tout le monde pu voir les preuves. Que décidons-nous pour la succession ?  
\- Je me moque de qui montera sur le trône de fer, dit subitement Oberyn. Je n’ai aucune confiance en qui que ce soit ici. Les Baratheon sont une dynastie d’usurpateur et les Lannister une famille d’assassins et de meurtriers. Il est hors de question que Dorne pli plus longtemps le genou. A compter de ce jour, je proclame l’indépendance de Dorne.  
\- C’est une plaisanterie, lâcha Renly.  
\- Oh que non, le tança le prince dornien. Vous avez usurpé le trône, massacré ma sœur, mon neveu et ma nièce. Jusqu’à présent, Robert Baratheon tenait tout Westeros en son pouvoir. Faire sédition aurait provoqué la chute et la ruine de Dorne mais aujourd’hui, plus aucun d’entre vous n’a les forces de nous tenir enchainés. Fin de la partie.

Balon Greyjoy éclata de rire.  
\- Le dornien a raison. A compter de ce jour, vous pouvez considérer les iles de fer comme indépendantes des Sept Couronnes.  
\- Bandes de traitres ! s’écria Renly.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous chantez là Balon Greyjoy ? demanda Tywin Lannister, le trône de fer et les Sept Couronnes reviennent aux Lannister.  
\- Vous rigolez, rétorqua Mace Tyrell. Vos petits-enfants ne sont même pas légitimes.  
\- Je suis légitime au trône ! s’écria Renly.  
\- Toi, répliqua Tywin. Qui voudrez d’un roi amateur de garçon comme roi.  
\- Pardon ! hurla le benjamin des Baratheon.  
\- Assez ! hurla Ned Stark d’une voix tellement forte qu’elle couvrit le vacarme rapportant le calme dans la salle.

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers Ned Stark.  
\- Il est hors de question que Westeros se divise comme elle le fut au temps d’avant la conquête d’Aegon I Targaryen. Nous allons élire ici et aujourd’hui même le nouveau roi du trône de fer.  
\- Et qui serait notre roi ? demanda Mace Tyrell.  
Ned soupira.  
\- Je ne vois qu’une personne légitime à ce titre et il est ici même. Robert a eu de nombreux bâtard mais il n’en a revendiqué aucun. Le titre de roi échu donc de facto à son frère cadet Stannis Baratheon.

Tywin serra les poings sous la table, bouillonnant intérieurement de rage mais alors qu’il allait répliquer, Renly le devança.  
\- J’ai aussi le droit de revendiquer le trône.  
Stannis lui lança un regard réprobateur.  
\- Tu es le dernier né de la famille. Tu passes donc en dernier.  
Oberyn roula des yeux.  
\- Peu importe qui vous choisissez, Dorne ne suivra plus le trône de fer.  
\- Vous voulez donc la guerre, fit Stannis.  
\- La guerre, fit Balon. De quelle guerre parlez-vous Stannis Baratheon ? Vous êtes ici le seigneur qui dispose de l’armée la plus petite. Et il semble évident que vous ne pourrez pas vous battre seul contre les autres royaumes.  
\- Il ne se battra pas seul, intervint Ned. Le Nord reconnait Stannis Baratheon comme roi légitime du trône de fer. Si guerre il y ‘a, le Nord se battra avec Stannis.  
Hoster Tully toussa.  
\- Et le Conflans suivra le Nord. 

Mace Tyrell réfléchit, il avait maintenant l’opportunité de devenir roi du Bief et de faire sécession, cependant il n’était plus un homme de guerre et sa mère Olenna n’était pas là pour le conseiller. Car Mace Tyrell avait un gros défaut, il était toujours indécis quand il fallait prendre une importante décision.  
\- Si mon petit-fils Joffrey ne prends pas le trône de fer alors Castral Rock et les terres de l’Ouest feront sédition également.  
\- En ce cas, fit Stannis. Je prendrais le trône et vous ferez exécuter vous et votre famille Tywin.  
Ned serra les dents. Encore des meurtres. Bien qu’il détestait les Lannister, il était hors de question qu’ils leur arrivent la même chose qu’aux Targaryen et en homme d’honneur qu’il était, Ned s’y refusait.  
\- Si vous voulez faire ça, rétorqua Ned, alors se sera sans le Nord.  
\- Les Terres de l’Orage sont à moi, fit Renly.

Ned soupira. L’unité de Westeros était brisée. Le suzerain du Nord regarda tour à tour les membres du Conseil. Chacun voulait une part du gâteau. Il n’était désormais plus question de garder l’unité de Westeros mais d’éviter une guerre.

Littlefinger laissa un petit sourire apparaitre. Robert Arryn était amplement manipulable et Lysa Arryn lui était soumise. Il ne manquerait pas d’être roi régent du Val d’Arryn voire même roi tout court puisque Robert Arryn, un enfant de 6 ans serait amplement manipulable quoi qu’il puisse se passer.  
\- Eh bien puisqu’il en est ainsi le Val d’Arryn proclame son indépendance.  
\- Je vois, fit Ned.  
Puisqu’il ne pouvait maintenir l’unité de Westeros autant défendre son domaine.  
\- A partir de maintenant le Nord sera le royaume indépendant du Nord.  
\- Le Bief proclame sont indépendances.  
\- Le Conflans se joindra au Nord.  
Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu’à savoir qui s’emparerait des terres de la couronne. Ned en avait cure désormais, il rentrait au Nord avec Sansa et Arya.

Trois mois plus tard.

Ned était rentré dans son royaume tout comme les autres rois auto-proclamé tandis que les forces de Port-Réal qui c’étaient montré fidèle à Stannis l’avaient monté sur le trône lui donnant ainsi non seulement Port-Réal et Peyredragon mais également l’ensemble du territoire des terres de la couronne alors que les anciens membres du Conseil Restreint avait quitté l’ancienne capitale de Westeros tandis que Varys avait disparu de la circulation.

Westeros était désormais divisé en neuf royaumes : le Nord d’Eddard III Stark avec Winterfell pour capitale, le Gonflanc d’Hoster I Tully avec Vivesaigues pour capitale et allié du Nord, le Val d’Arryn de Robert I Arryn avec les Eyrié comme capitale, les iles de fer de Balon IX Greyjoy avec Pyk comme capitale, les Terres de l’Ouest de Tywin I Lannister avec Castral Rock comme capitale, le Bief de Mace I Tyrell avec Hautjardin comme capitale, Dorne du prince Doran Martell avec Lancehélion comme capitale, les Terres de l’Orage de Renly I Baratheon avec Accalmie comme Capitale et les Terres de la Couronne de Stannis I Baratheon avec Port-Réal comme capitale.

Ned savait d’ores et déjà que le Val D’arryn avait fermé ses frontières. La géopolique avait changé du tout au tout maintenant que chaque terre de Westeros avait retrouvé son indépendance. Le Nord et le Conflans lié par les liens du sang étaient alliés. Et le roi du Nord avait appris l’alliance militaire et économique à contrecœur entre le Bief et Dorne alors que la guerre faisait rage entre les terres de la Couronne et les terres de l’Orage et il semblait que les fer-nés lançaient des raides sur les terres de l’Ouest.  
Ned Stark avait donc pris la décision de consolider les forteresses et de fortifier les cités du Nord à commencer par Blanc Port et Winterfell alors que Moat Cailin était rebâtit car il ne faisait aucun doute que tôt ou tard, le Nord serait menacé d’invasion.

Essos, Cité libre de Pentos. 

Depuis la fenêtre de ses appartements donnant sur la Mer Etroite, la mer séparant Essos de Westeros, une personne regardait les évènements. Là, Lyanna pouvait voir les trente navires de guerres et les 13 000 immaculés avec Barristan Selmy, Jorah Mormont et Monford Velaryon à leurs bords. Lyanna se tourna vers Athur Dayne.  
\- Allons-y.  
Quittant la chambre suivit par Arthur, Lyanna ne pensait plus qu’à une seule chose tailler un royaume à ses enfants. Westeros était perdu mais de l’héritage des Targaryen naîtraient la Nouvelle Valyria. Quitte à passer toute sa vie sur le champ de bataille Lyanna Stark forgerait un nouveau royaume à la dynastie Targaryen quoi qu’il arrive.


	3. La bataille de Faros

Chapitre 3 : La bataille de Faros

Les trente navires de guerres arrivèrent sur les côtes de l’île du Grand-Moraq déposant l’armée sur côte occidentale de l’ile à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de l’embouchure du fleuve où se trouvait la ville portuaire de Faros afin d’éviter que les navires ne se fassent tirer dessus depuis les murailles de la ville. Lyanna descendit de son navire suivit par ses généraux : Barristan Selmy, Jorah Mormont et par celui qu’elle avait nommé capitaine général, Arthur Dayne. Capitaine général était le titre donné au plus haut général de l’armée de Terre que Lyanna venait d’inventer. La spécifié du capitaine général était qu’il ne recevait ses ordres que de la reine mère et plus tard du roi, le futur Jaehaerys Targaryen et des reines Alaenys et Daenerys Targaryen ainsi que de la Main du roi que Lyanna n’avait toujours pas nommé. Puis Lyanna avait ordonné à l’amiral Monford Velaryon d’attendre ses ordres avec la flotte. 

D’un signe de main, l’armée de 13 000 immaculés se mit en marche avec à leur tête la reine mère Lyanna Targaryen et ses généraux, tous les quatre à cheval tandis qu’à l’arrière progressaient sept catapultes tirées chacune par huit chevaux de traits afin d’alléger au maximum le point tiré par les animaux sans que cela n’entrave leurs mouvements. 

A l’aide d’Arthur, Lyanna avait étudié la géographie de l’île ainsi que les impollus qui vivaient dans les cités de Faros et de Port-Moraq afin d’établir une stratégie. Il avait ainsi été décidé de s’emparer tout d’abord de Faros au Nord-Ouest de l’île plus proche de Pentos et donc plus rapidement abordable. De plus, l’autre ville portuaire, Port-Moraq se trouvait à la pointe Sud de l’île rendant tout débarquement impossible puisque la partie Sud se composait d’une faste foret là où la partie Nord de l’île était rempli de colline. Le plan consistait donc à prendre le Nord puis le Sud.

Cependant, prendre l’ile n’allait pas être facile à conquérir puisque les impollus la gouvernaient. Ce peuple était connu pour être les descendants des anciens souverains de Qarth, et donc très orgueilleux. Ils en commandaient la garde civique et la flotte de guerre qui protégeaient le port que l’amiral Velaryon devait détruire. Ils siégeaient dans la salle aux Mille Trônes à Quarth et avaient la réputation d'offrir du vin empoisonné aux gens qu'ils estiment dangereux, raison pour laquelle la reine avait préféré attaqué sans sommation plutôt que de négocier la reddition des impollus qui se trouvaient à Faros. Les rituels traditionnels pour obtenir d'eux une audience étaient complexes : il fallait d'abord offrir un sacrifice au temple de la Mémoire, puis verser un pot-de-vin au gardien du Rôle, et enfin envoyer une plaquemine à l'huissier de la Porte, avant d'attendre en espérant recevoir les babouches de soie bleue, signe que la demande d'audience est acceptée. Et il était hors de question de perdre autant de temps et de moyen.

Bien que cultivant une apparence de lassitude distinguée et courtoise, les impollus ne négligeaient pas leurs intérêts matériels, et certains n’étaient pas insensibles à la corruption. Mais celle-ci pouvait également n'avoir aucun effet, et il ne fallait pas escompter récupérer ensuite les sommes versées en vain. Un proverbe qarthien disait : « Il est plus facile de traire la vache en pierre de Faros que de soutirer de l'or aux Impollus ». Et Lyanna Stark Targaryen avaient bien appris ses leçons.

Durant les mois de préparations, Lyanna et ses généraux avaient finalisé le plan. Les troupes Targaryen dresseraient un camp à 450 mètres des murailles de la ville afin d’être hors portée des flèches tandis que les catapultes seraient positionnées à 400 mètres des murailles pour pilonner les murailles de la cités tout en restant hors de portée de tir ennemi attirant ainsi autant d’attention que possible sur la menace terrestre pour permettre aux navires de l’amiral Velaryon de pouvoir attaqué l’ennemi avec les plus d’effet de surprise possible.

Grâce aux espions de Varys que ce dernier avait mis à disposition lors de la fuite de Peyredragon, Lyanna savait que la garde civile se composait environ de 3 000 archers et de 5 000 fantassins armées d’épée, de hache ou de fléau d’arme pour une force maritime qui comptait 65 navires soit un peu plus du double de la flotte Targaryen. C’était la raison pour laquelle Lyanna avait ordonné à la flotte Targaryen d’attendre quatre jours et trois nuits avant d’approcher discrètement la ville portuaire la quatrième nuit pour y déposer du feu grégeois et d’attirer la flotte ennemi avant de mettre le feu à la mer et ainsi détruire la majeur parti des forces maritimes de Faros. 

Le trajet dura deux heures lorsque :  
\- Halte, ordonna Arthur Dayne.  
Immédiatement, l’armée s’arrêta devant une plaine où coulait un fleuve dont l’embouchure était protégée par la cité portuaire de Faros. Cette dernière possédait des murailles en pierre noir de dix mètres de hauteur et une porte d’arche servant d’entrée à la ville dont l’accès était barré par une herse. De là où il était le capitaine général put voir une centaine d’archers patrouiller passant de murailles en murailles. Nombre d’archées qui s’élèveraient à 3 000 dès que les guetteurs verraient l’armée d’immaculés, ce qui ne saurait tarder.  
\- Montez le camp et installez les catapultes, ordonna Jorah Mormont aux immaculés.  
Immédiatement, les immaculés obéirent et comme Arthur s’en doutait, les 3 000 archers se mirent en position sur les murailles. D’un accord commun, Arthur et Lyanna s’avancèrent vers la cité.  
\- Je suis la reine Lyanna Targaryen, rendez-vous ou nous prendrons cette ville par la force.  
C’est alors qu’un homme gros et gras, de petite taille aux cheveux déjà grisonnant apparut entre les archers.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas les bienvenu ici, repartez ou vous mourez.  
Lyanna lui envoya un regard assassin. Cet homme était l’un des impollu vivant dans la ville.  
\- Comme vous voudrez.

Tournant brides, son général et elle rentrèrent au camp. La reine et les généraux avaient prévu assez d’eau et de nourriture pour tenir un siège de cinq mois, siège qui si tout se passait bien ne durerait pas plus de quatre jours et quatre nuits.

Dès qu’elle arriva au campement, Lyanna descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers les artilleurs en charge de catapultes, quelques immaculés et des hommes des Maisons Velaryon et Celtigar qui avaient déjà chargé les catapultes pour une première salve.  
\- Feu à volonté, ordonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt sept grosses pierres de 25 kilos chacune furent expédiées dans les airs. Les projectiles s’abattirent sur les murailles sans faire de dégâts apparents. Aussitôt, une pluie de flèche s’abattit depuis la cité échouant à plus de 200 mètres des catapultes.  
\- Nous sommes hors de portée de tir comme nous le pensions, constata Barristan Selmy.  
\- Pour l’instant, répondit Jorah. Mais lorsque nous projectiles créeront des brèches dans les murailles, les immaculés donneront l’assaut, ils seront à portés de flèche.  
Barristan Selmy opina d’un signe de tête. Les immaculés étaient des fantassins d’élites équipés de trois différents types de lance, d’un bouclier rond, d’un casque à pointe. Il portait un fichu en lin blanc noué autour des reins, une tunique matelassée, un ceinturon, des sandales et une armure en métal léger et souple protégeant le ventre, le dos, les épaules, les jambes mais pas les bras et les mains. Les immaculés étaient très discipliné, d’une obéissance et d’une loyauté à toutes épreuves ainsi que d’une intrépidité sans faille. A la base des soldats esclaves achetés à Astapor, la reine les avait intégrés à son armée entant qu’hommes libres renforçant d’autant plus leur fidélité.   
\- Nous manquons de variété de soldat dans notre armée, fit Arthur en rejoignant les deux autres généraux. Nous disposons d’une flotte de navire de guerres et de marins ainsi que de fantassins avec les immaculés mais nous n’avons ni cavalerie, ni archers. 

Jorah et Barristan ne répondirent rien ne pouvant le contredire. S’ils devaient conquérir d’autres territoires, il faudrait diversifier l’armée.  
Les heures défilèrent rythmées par les tirs des catapultes et les tentatives à répétition des archers impollus de toucher les assiégeants sans aucun succès. Lorsque le soir arriva enfin sur l’ile de Grand Moraq, la reine ordonna de cesser le feu permettant aux artilleurs de se reposer, manger, boire et dormir après des heures de pilonnage incessant.   
\- Si nos dragons étaient en âge de se battre, nous aurions déjà pris la ville, fit Jorah dans la tente de commandement.  
\- Mais ils ne le sont pas, répondit la reine, et nous devrons encore nous en accommoder pendant plusieurs années, au risque de perdre l’un d’entre eux. Reposez-vous, dormez un peu. Demain la journée sera longue. Nous alternerons nos tours de garde pour que l’un d’entre nous soit toujours aux commandes. Arthur, le premier quart est pour vous.  
Le capitaine général opina d’un signe de tête.

Essos, Cité Libre de Pentos

Jaehaerys, Alaenys et Viserys s’exerçaient à l’épée sur des mannequins de bois tandis que Daenerys bandant son arc visait une cible en forme de rond fait de paille. A quelques dizaines de mètres derrière eux, l’un des anciens gardes royaux d’Aerys II, Ser Oswell Whent supervisait leurs entrainements. Oswell leva les yeux au ciel, le soleil commençait à se coucher.  
\- Princes, princesses, l’entrainement est terminé.

Aussitôt les quatre Targaryen s’arrêtèrent et rentrèrent dans le palais d’Illyrio Mopatis pour y prendre un bain avant de diner.  
Lorsqu’ils furent enfin prêts, ils descendirent au salon où un repas à base de poulet rôti et de pomme de terre les attendait. Jon, Alys, Danny et Viserys s’y attablèrent bientôt rejoint par Oswell.  
\- Vous avez bien progressé aujourd’hui, fit ce dernier.  
Jon haussa les épaules.  
\- A-t-on des nouvelles de mère, de ser Arthur, de ser Barristan et de ser Jorah ? demanda Alaenys.  
\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c’est qu’ils sont en train d’assiéger la ville portuaire de Faros.  
\- Nous devrions être avec eux, fit Jon.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas encore totalement près et vos dragons sont encore trop jeune, rétorqua Oswell. De plus, Westeros ne doit pas connaitre votre existence, pas encore. Tout le monde pense que les Targaryen ont disparu. Si nous laissons vos dragons chasser en liberté dans la Mer Dothrak, ce n’est pas pour rien. Personne ne doit savoir qu’il y’a des dragons à Pentos. Dès que nous aurons pu conquérir l’île de Grand-Moraq, et que nous aurons une armée digne de ce nom, les choses seront différentes.  
Les quatre Targaryen n’insistèrent pas. Ils devaient prendre leur mal en patience. Un jour, tous ici le savaient, un jour Jon deviendrait roi sous le nom de Jaehaerys Targaryen et ce jour-là marquerait le retour des Targaryen à la face du monde.   
\- Savons-nous si tante Ashara et cousine Elia sont arrivés à Lys ? demanda Jon.  
\- Elles sont arrivées hier, confirma Oswell, escortée par vingt immaculés. 

Jon comme les autres savaient pertinemment pourquoi les deux femmes Dayne y avaient été envoyées. La cité libre de Lys avait pour réputation d’abriter d’anciennes familles valyriennes, précieuses pour dresser les dragons. C’était la raison de la présence des Dayne, retrouver des familles valyriennes afin de constituer une armée d’élite de seigneur dragon. Sa mère, la reine mère Lyanna Targaryen en avait eu l’idée après qu’Illyrio Mopatis lui est appris que de nombreux œufs de dragons étaient à vendre à Asshai. L’ambition de la reine, partagée par la famille était de fonder un nouvel empire valyrien. 

Grand-Moraq, ville portuaire de Faros

A l’aube, les catapultes s’étaient remises à bombarder les murailles. Devant la tente de commandement, Barristan Selmy regardait les machines de siège faire leurs offices. Voyant que les Targaryen se contentaient de leur tirer dessus avec des catapultes, les arches quittèrent les remparts pour se mettre à l’abri d’un projectile ou d’un éventuel éclat de projectile attendant patiemment derrière les murailles que les immaculés lancent l’assaut sur la cité.   
\- Toujours aucun signe d’une quel qu’onque brèche dans les murailles ? demanda Lyanna.  
Barristan secoua la tête.  
\- Toujours pas. Les murailles faiblissent mais continue de tenir bon. Ces murailles ont été fortifiées et préparés spécialement pour résister à des machines de sièges.  
Lyanna grimaça, ce n’était pas vraiment le genre de réponse qu’elle avait envie d’entendre. En même temps, elle se doutait que sept catapultes n’étaient pas suffisantes pour ouvrir des brèches en seulement deux jours. Mais peu il importait. Le plan était de focalisé l’attention sur eux pour que les navires de l’amiral Velaryon puisse détruire la flotte ennemi et ainsi prendre Faros depuis le port avec les cinq cent guerriers à bord des navires.  
\- Continuer de tirer, nos ennemis doivent rester concentrés sur nous.  
A ce moment précis une nouvelle salve de projectile heurta les murailles créant des fissures qui s’étendirent rapidement avant d’arrêter leurs progressions.

Essos, Cité Libre de Pentos

Oswell marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Pentos grouillants de monde à cette heure de l’après-midi lorsqu’un enfant âgé de sept ou huit au visage couvert de suie portant des vêtements en haillons s’arrêta devant lui.  
\- Ser Oswell Whent ? demanda l’enfant.  
\- Oui.  
\- J’ai un message à vous transmettre pour la reine Lyanna de la part de l’Araignée.  
Oswell fut tout de suite réceptif. L’Araignée était le surnom de Varys, le maitre des chuchoteurs du trône de fer et un agent double au service des Targaryen.  
\- Je t’écoute.

Jaehaerys, Aleanys et Daenerys profitaient de leur jour de repos dans le lit trois places de Jon. Tous trois nues, Alaenys était couché sur le côté regardant Jaehaerys embrasser Daenerys, ce dernier à califourchon au-dessus d’elle. Alaenys se releva et s’approcha de son jumeau pour déposer de doux baisé sur son épaule.  
\- Et moi, tu m’oublies, je vais finir par être jalouse, minauda-t-elle.  
Son frère donna un dernier baiser dans le cou de Daenerys qui laissa échapper un petit rire puis attrapa sa jumelle et l’allongea à plat dos sur le lit avant de l’embrasser et de s’installer entre ses cuisses. Daenerys soupira en regardant Alaenys.  
\- Aujourd’hui, c’est toi la première.  
\- Pas de chance pour toi, la provoque gentiment Alys alors que Jon lui mordillait doucement le cou. Aujourd’hui c’est moi qui l’ai le plus existé.  
\- Deux partout, balle au centre, fit Daenerys.  
Alaenys éclata de rire avant de gémir de plaisir lorsque Jaehaerys entra en elle et commença à se mouvoir sous le regard de sa deuxième fiancée qui profitant du spectacle se coucha sur le côté, le coude plié et la main sur la joue.

Grand-Moraq, ville portuaire de Faros

Le vacarme des machines de guerres raisonna dans le campement désormais habitué au bruit des catapultes. Depuis trois jours, les catapultes continuaient de pilonner les murailles qui commençaient à s’affaiblir dangereusement pour les impollus. Des lézardes et fissurent étaient apparus un peu partout sur la muraille Sud dont la herse donné accès à la ville.  
\- Cessez le feu, ordonna Lyanna.

Aussitôt les catapultes se turent. Lyanna bondit sur son cheval, saisit un drapeau blanc pour faire comprendre qu’elle venait négocier et se dirigea au petit trop vers la ville. Elle s’arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de la portée maximale des flèches et prit la parole.  
\- Votre ville est sur le point de tomber. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous rendre avant d’y entrer par la force.  
Personne ne répondit sous le regard dépité de la jeune femme.  
\- Laissez-nous rentrer et je vous promets que vos vies seront épargnées. En revanche si vous me forcer à prendre la ville par la force, mon armée tuera tous ceux qui se dresseront sur son chemin.  
Toujours aucune réponse. Lyanna grimaça.  
\- Je ne m’adresse pas aux impollus mais à la population de la ville.  
La population de Faros était constituée à soixante pourcent d’esclave et quarante pourcent d’hommes libres mais même ces derniers étaient les serviteurs des impollus.  
\- Brisez vos chaines, ne laissez pas les impollus détruire vos vies. Ouvrez-nous les portes et je vous donnerai la liberté. Mes soldats, les immaculés étaient des esclaves lorsque je l’ai ai acheté mais je les ai affranchi. Ils se battent pour moi entant qu’hommes libres.

Soudainement l’homme gros et gras, court sur pattes que Lyanna avait déjà rencontré apparut sur les murailles.   
\- Je suis Hkeon Mordras, membre des impollus et maitre de cette ville. Vos menaces et vous promesses ne sont rien pour nous. Vous n’êtes rien d’autre qu’une femme aux commandes d’une armée d’esclave.  
Lyanna fronça les sourcils, cet homme avait franchi les limites. Les impollus étaient connu pour être vaniteux, orgueilleux et égocentrique. Mais cette fois s’en était trop.  
\- Je vous laisse une heure pour capituler. Sans quoi je prendrais cette ville par la force.  
Se disant, Lyanna tourna bride et reparti dans le campement. 

Essos, Cité Libre de Pentos

Varys escorté par quatre immaculés d’Illyrio Mopatis pénétra dans le salon où Oswell Whent l’attendait en compagnie des Targaryen. 

Lord Varys, dit l'Araignée, était un homme énigmatique « maître des chuchoteurs » (maître espion), pour le trône de Fer de Westeros sous les règne du roi fou Aerys II Targaryen et de l’usurpateur le roi Robert I Baratheon . Membre du Conseil restreint sous le règne de ces deux derniers, Varys était un eunuque gras et chauve, aux joues molles et aux lèvres épaisses. Son visage et ses mains étaient très souvent poudrés. Son style vestimentaire était particulier, privilégiant les tenues voyantes ainsi que les soieries. Il embaumait le lilas ou le citron. Il jouait toujours d'une certaine flagornerie doublée d'une personnalité efféminée afin de cacher ses réels sentiments et motivations. Il passait donc pour cauteleux, obséquieux et dénué de scrupules, comme le voulait sa fonction. Il affectait ainsi des manières compassées et sa voix prenait souvent des accents mielleux. Ses paroles étaient souvent pleines de sous-entendus et de litotes. Il se référait fréquemment à son réseau d'espions qu'il nomme « ses petits oiseaux ou oisillons ». De nombreux nobles l'ayant côtoyé le trouvaient déplaisant et douteux. Il semblait convaincu que : « le pouvoir réside là où les gens se le figurent ». Il exécrait la magie et tous ceux qui la pratiquaient en raison d’un passage douloureux de son enfance où pour exécuter un sort un magicien l’avait entièrement castré. Du temps où il vivait à Port-Real, Varys logeait à l'écart, dans un petit logis aveugle accolé en contrebas du mur nord du Donjon Rouge. Des plus spartiates, celui-ci était composé de trois pièces, dont une chambre de taille minuscule. Son lit de pierre dissimulait un escalier secret. Varys était expert en travestissements, pouvant à sa guise revêtir la défroque du mendiant ou l'apparence placide d'une matrone. Mais parfois, il pouvait montrer un tout autre visage : habillé de vêtements discrets et communs, protégé par une cotte de mailles, armé et botté, il quittait son langage fleuri pour tenir des propos directs et concis, claquant comme des coups de fouet. Il connaissait de nombreux passages secrets du Donjon Rouge, qui n'avait guère de secrets pour lui, et apparaissait spontanément lorsqu'un événement d'importance allait se produire dans la forteresse. Mais aujourd’hui, Varys avait quitté Westeros jugeant la situation trop dangereuse tout en gardant en place son réseau d’espionnage.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, Varys s’inclina devant les Targaryen.  
\- Mes princes, mes princesses.  
Oswell lui fit signe de s’assoir et Varys s’exécuta.   
\- La reine mère n’est toujours pas rentré, fit Varys. J’imagine qu’elle assiège toujours la cité portuaire de Faros.  
Les Targaryen échangèrent un regard surpris.  
\- Allons, allons. Ne soyez pas surpris. Je dispose du plus grand réseau d’espionnage du monde connu.  
\- Que nous vaut votre présence en ces lieux ? demanda Oswell.  
\- J’ai dû quitter Westeros, dit-il, le royaume n’était plus sûr.   
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Viserys.  
\- Comment ? Vous n’êtes pas encore au courant, la nouvelle se répand comme une trainée de poudre.  
Varys prit une légère pose avant de reprendre.  
\- Westeros n’est plus unifié sous l’égide du trône de fer.  
\- Pardon ! s’exclamèrent ses interlocteurs.  
\- Cela fait trois mois, reprit Varys, que Westeros c’est divisé en neuf royaumes. Ned Stark avait découvert que les enfants de Cercei n’étaient pas ceux de Robert et a convoqué un Conseil pour élire le nouveau roi. Cependant, un schisme sans précédent a résulté de ce conseil et chacun des grandes Maisons ont réclamé leurs indépendances et celles de leurs fiefs. Et les chefs des Grandes Maisons se sont autoproclamés roi de leurs propres fiefs. Résultat, Westeros a éclaté en neuf royaumes. Le Nord dirigeait par Ned Stark, le Conflans dirigeait par Hoster Tully, le Bief commandé par Mace Tyrell, le Val d’Arryn sous la tutelle de Robert Arryn régenté par Petyr Baelish, les Terres de l’Ouest sous le commandement de Joffrey Lannister régenté par son grand-père Tywin, Dorne dirigeait par Doran Martell, les Terre de l’Orage sous les ordres de Renly Baratheon, les Terres de la Couronne dirigeait par Stannis Baratheon et les Iles de fer tenu par Balon Greyjoy.  
\- Mais comment Stannis a pu s’emparer des terres de la Couronne ? demanda Oswell.  
\- Le guet de Port-Real s’est soulevé en sa faveur contre les Lannister qui n’ont eu d’autres choix que de fuir, répondit Varys.  
Le visage de Viserys devint calculateur. C’était le moment idéal pour s’emparer du continent.  
\- Nous devons attaquer, dit-il subitement. Westeros est divisé, il faut en profiter pour reprendre ce qui nous appartient.  
Alaenys secoua la tête.  
\- Notre armée est actuellement en campagne pour s’emparer de Faros puis de l’ile en entier.  
\- Mais Westeros ne restera pas diviser éternellement, insista Viserys.  
\- Qui sait, reprit alors Varys, si les anciens grands fiefs se sont divisés, ce n’est pas pour s’unir de nouveau en un seul royaume. Chacun des rois proclamés voudra conquérir les autres territoires pour son propre compte et certains rois comme celui des Lannister est bien trop belliqueux et impatient pour prendre le temps de forger des alliances. Plus le temps passera, plus les royaumes indépendants s’affaibliront.   
\- De plus, fit Jaehaerys, l’affrontement entre les différents royaumes indépendants de Westeros est une chance pour nous. Ils seront trop occupés à se battre pour regarder ce qui se passe de l’autre côté de la mer.

Oswell opina d’un signe de tête. Ils attendraient le retour de la reine pour prendre des décisions.

Grand-Moraq, ville portuaire de Faros

Un nouveau projectile s’écrasa contre les murailles qui s’effritaient de plus en plus. Hier l’impollu Hkeon Mordras avait refusé de se rendre et la population n’avait semble-t-il pas voulu se soulever. Peu importait après tout à la reine mère, ses plans n’avaient pas changé pour autant.   
Cependant quelque chose perturbait Lyanna. Depuis quatre jours, les forces de Faros n’avaient rien tenté pour mettre fin au siège tout en sachant pertinemment que les murailles ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. A vrai dire, elle espérait toujours que la cité finirait par se rendre. C’était pour cette raison qu’elle avait demandé aux artilleurs de changer d’axe de tir le jour précédent afin d’éviter de faire céder les murailles qui si Lyanna n’avait donné ordre de changer d’axe se seraient déjà écroulés. La raison de l’ordre était simple, la reine refusait d’attaquer les forces ennemis et de tuer les soldats qui une fois la ville prise pouvaient éventuellement se rallier à eux et aussi parce que le siège devait durer pour que la flotte de Velaryon puisse attaquer le port par surprise.  
\- Encore trois heures à attendre avant le coucher de soleil, fit Arthur.  
\- Arrêtez les catapultes, nous reprendrons ce soir quand l’amiral Velaryon attaquera le port, ordonna Lyanna.

La lune était haute dans le ciel lorsqu’un bateau de pêche de Quarth arriva vers le port. Depuis quatre jours, la cité de Quarth ravitaillé la ville de Faros pour soutenir le siège en cachant le ravitaillement dans des calles. L’amiral Velaryon avait repéré le manège et afin de prendre l’ennemi par surprise avait donné ordre à ses hommes de prendre un bateau de ravitaillement, éliminant les matelos au passage puis le navire avait été remplie de feu grégeois qui se déversait dans la mer imbibant les eaux du port du liquide inflammable faisant baigner la flotte ennemi dedans. Le fait qu’il fasse nuit cachait suffisamment bien le changement de couleur de l’eau pour que seuls les personnes se trouvant à proximité de la mer puisse voir le phénomène. Les navires de la flotte de Faros étaient remplis de matelos, les équipages étaient complets afin de prévenir tout risque d’attaque par la mer. Cependant l’orgueil de la flotte de Faros réputait pour être l’une des meilleures au monde ne s’occupait guère de ce qui se passait sous leurs pieds. Bientôt l’approche du navire de pêche mit les hommes sur le pont.  
\- Capitaine, fit un matelos. Le ravitaillement arrive.  
L’homme se pencha en avant et il glissa se rattrapant de justesse à la rambarde pour voir l’eau devenu verte.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

C’est à ce moment qu’un navire de guerre Velaryon se dévoila dans la nuit, juste devant eux sortant du brouillard à plus d’une centaine de mettre devant eux. Le matelos plissa alors les yeux et vit une dizaine d’archers brandir des flèches enflammées. Regardant de nouveau l’eau, son cerveau fit rapidement la connexion entre les flèches enflammées et la couleur de l’eau.  
\- Du feu grégeois ! hurla-t-il. Quittez le navire.

Mais avant même qu’il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, les flèches étaient déjà dans les airs descendant vers eux avant de toucher l’eau. Aussitôt le liquide vert s’embrasa et provoqua une déflagration de flamme et de feux verts qui emporta navires et marins dans un incendie de feu grégeois, le feu allant même lécher la pierre des embarcadères. Puis ce fut la panique, les soldats en factions dans le port paniquèrent et se ruèrent vers les murailles pour rejoindre leurs alliés au moment même où les murailles s’écroulèrent dévoilant 13 000 immaculés qui se mirent en marche vers la cité bouclier devant et lance pointé en leur direction. Les archers de Faros furent les premiers à se rendre jetant leurs arcs à terre et mettant les mains en l’air et les fantassins les imitèrent bien vite.

Lorsque le jour se leva, la cité était aux mains des Targaryen, la cité c’était rendu et la population avait prêté serment d’allégeance au sang du dragon. Les impollus avaient résisté et saisissant leurs armes avaient chargé les immaculés qui avaient brisé leurs attaques en une minute ne laissant aucun assaillant en vie.  
Décidant que l’île pouvait être prise sans elle, Lyanna laissa Arthur Dayne et Jorah Mormont poursuivre la campagne et prendre l’île tandis qu’elle rentrait à Pentos avec un navire de la flotte Velaryon.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Et voilà, j’espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n’hésitez pas à laisser quelques commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
